Licantropía
by LainaM
Summary: Tres viñetas sobre Remus Lupin y su maldición. Para un desafío de 'La noble y ancestral casa de los Black'.
1. Claro de luna

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Esta historia ha sido creada para un desafío del foro '**La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**'. Tenía que escribir tres viñetas o capítulos con los títulos que me daban. Y aquí estoy. Espero que os guste :) _

* * *

**_Licantropía_**

Remus Lupin

* * *

**_ Claro de luna_**

Remus puede recordar, de la forma más nítida que se pueda imaginar, el dolor de su primera transformación.

No es un recuerdo normal, es algo palpable y tangible, algo que parece perseguirlo siempre. Cada luna llena el recuerdo lo atormenta en su transformación, porque lo que él siente no es el dolor de que sus huesos se rompan, sus músculos de estiren, los colmillos afloren de sus encías y la piel se le desgarre. No. Él siente el eco del dolor de la maldición, del mordisco de Fenrir Greyback en aquel claro, a la luz de la luna llena, cuando apenas era un niño y aún permanecía puro, un alma blanca. Siente el fin de todo lo que podría haber sido y ya no será. Ahora no es nada más que un monstruo.

Cuando era niño, sus padres intentaron arrancarle esa maldición, ese escozor en las entrañas que no desapareció hasta meses después. Ese estigma. Pero fue imposible, lo suyo nunca tuvo solución. Eso también lo recuerda constantemente.

Encerrado una vez al mes. Sin ser él mismo, perteneciendo siempre por y para aquella esfera de luz que promete la libertad pero que solo trae dolor y remordimientos. Con los llantos de su madre de fondo.

A veces Remus piensa que no debería haber nacido. Ni como hombre lobo, ni como humano. ¿Para qué vivir sin poder realmente _vivir_? Ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que podía ir a Hogwarts cambió de parecer respecto a esto. Porque, ¿después que haría? Dependería de por vida de la luna, de ese astro caprichoso que lo marcó en aquél claro.

A la razón se le unió la esperanza cuando, en contra de todo lo que pensaba y todo lo que cabría esperar, había gente que podía ver más allá de ello a pesar de saber cual era su verdadera naturaleza. Era como si realmente su vida no le hubiese sido arrebatada en aquel claro de luna.

* * *

_Nada más ver que el primer título era 'Claro de luna' supe que iba a escribir sobre Remus. Me ha salido bastante más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero no voy a quejarme xD _

_Subiré las dos viñetas que faltan en los próximos días. Y ahora, me gustaría mucho, mucho,_ mucho_, me que dejaseis una opinión :) _

_Besos, **LainaM**. _


	2. Una historia para no contar

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi mente y no saco ningún tipo de beneficio con ella.

_Esta historia ha sido creada para un desafío del foro '__**La noble y ancestral casa de los Black**__'. Tenía que escribir tres viñetas o capítulos con los títulos que me daban. Aquí está la segunda. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

**_Licantropía_**

Remus Lupin

* * *

**_Una historia para no contar_**

_Todo el mundo tiene secretos_, decían sus padres, aunque él estaba seguro de que pocos tan grandes, desagradables y peligrosos como el suyo. _Son historias para no contar_, terminaban con una sonrisa y, en ocasiones una palmada en la espalda.

Así que lo _suyo_ era eso, _una historia para no contar_.

Era difícil esconder algo así, pero desde luego le ayudaron. Al entrar en Hogwarts, tanto el director como algunos de los profesores sabían de su condición. Cada luna llena, la enferma lo llevaba a través del pasadizo secreto que habían creado para él, bajo el sauce boxeador que habían plantado para él y que llevaba a la casa tapiada que habían construido para él. En poco menos de un año la casa ya se estaba labrando una reputación de maldita, engrandada por ciertos comentarios de Dumbledore.

A veces, sus compañeros de habitación, sus amigos, hacían preguntas aun y a pesar que ya se había labrado un par de excusas. '_Mi madre estaba enferma, necesitaba ir a verla_.' '_No me encontraba bien, estaba en la enfermería_.' Conforme pasaban el tiempo era más que evidente que todos sabían que escondía algo, pero no preguntaban. Era algo casi bonito. Se sentía aceptado a pesar de sus mentiras. Esperaba que todo el misterio se quedase siempre como eso, un misterio. Ser misterioso no mataba a nadie, ser licántropo podía hacerlo.

Pero por supuesto, todo lo que se esperaba siempre, nunca se cumplía. Nada permanecía del modo que uno cría, del modo que un casi se preparaba mentalmente. Sus amigos, los Merodeadores nada más y nada menos, acabaron descubriéndolo. Antes de lo que él imaginaba. Eso no era lo que más le sorprendió. Ellos lo sabían desde hacía mucho. Y no se apartaron de él. Ni dijeron nada. _Nada_. Al revés. Llevaban meses estudiando para hacerse animagos, porque, según ellos, _'¿No querrás divertirte tu solo siempre? Necesitas compañía_'. Era tan estúpido que Remus, al enterarse, aparte de casi caerse al suelo, empezó a reírse con tantas ganas de notaba sus costillas expandirse de un modo casi doloroso.

—Estáis locos.

—Probablemente, pero no puedes quejarte —le contestó Black, Sirius Black, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza alta y el gesto de quien se sabe vencedor en el rostro. Porque no, no podía quejarse.

—No lo entiendo… Esperaba que si… Me deberíais repudiar…

—No seas estúpido. ¿Qué clase se amigos seríamos? —James lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que resultaba irreal aplicado a situación. Los asentimientos de cabeza casi demenciales de Peter tampoco.

—No sois solo mis amigos.

La situación había quedado ahí. Había una travesura que planificar. Todo era casi normal.

Todo el mundo tiene secretos, historias para no contar. Pero Remus se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que más importaba. Tener a gente que seguía a tu lado tras conocerlos sí.

* * *

_He tardado en subir más de lo que pretendía. Los exámenes y un esguince de muñeca me han reducido el tiempo y la movilidad (escribir con una sola mano me cuesta más de lo que creía), así que no he podido gastar mucho tiempo en escribir y revisarlo, con lo que no me siento muy a gusto, peeeero... _

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, un review, una opinión, tomates... Yo lo agradezco todo :) _

_Besos,** LainaM**. _


End file.
